New Anglian Confederation Space Navy
Category:Full Thrust Category:NAC = THE NEW ANGLIAN CONFEDERATION ROYAL SPACE NAVY = The current prefix used by the NAC Navy ships is RNS, for Royal Navy Starship. Up to 2166 the prefix was CNS (for Confederation Navy Ship), but an Admirality decision to change to RNS was reached as a compromise with the hardline Royalist faction who actually wanted a return to old HMS (His/Her Majesty's Ship) which had been dropped in the late 2090's. NAC- registered merchant shipping is prefixed MSS for Merchant Star Ship. The National emblem for the Royal Navy is a stylised "A" symbol with echoes of the old United Kingdom flag, in the traditional red, white and blue. History and Organisation The NAC Royal Navy is a direct descendent of the British RN, and proudly maintains many of the traditions of the senior service. The amalgamation of the British, Canadian and US Navies (Surface Fleets), when then Anglian Confederation was formed in 2057 brought many American and Canadian naval practices into the new force, but the three nations' long history of co-operation served to make the intregration a relatively easy one. The US Military had operated primitive in-system space warships since the early 2020's, and the development of the the jump drive in the 2060's led the NAC RN to start a programme of FTL warship construction to support and protect their colonial expansion. The first true combat starship was the HMS Thunderer, launched from the lunar orbital shipyard on July 10th 2076. The Royal Navy in the 2180's is divided into Core Command, which operates the NAC Fleet units still based within the Sol, Barnard and Centarus systems, Defence Command (also known as the Home Fleet) that operates in the Inner Colonies and is tasked with protection of the NAC's Capital on Albion, and Outworld Command that operates throughout the far-flung NAC Colonial possessions. The ground arm of the Navy is the Royal Marines, elements of which are divided between the three Space Commands. Training Command and the Royal Naval Reserve are run as seperate organisational structures, which both contributing ships and manpower to any of the active-duty Commands in times of need. Service in all branches of the NAC armed forces is on a volunteer basis except in the most extreme circumstances, and personnel morale is generally very high. The RN encourages pride in the history and traditions of the Navy, and conditions aboard NAC Ships are as comfortable as possible within the constraints of warship design and function. Ship design doctrine The Royal Navy employs largely general-purpose ships (with the exception of the Fighter Carrier classes), using a broad mix of weapons and systems - beam batteries, pulse torpedoes and some salvo missile systems. They have some specialied designs such as minelaying and sweeping, planetary bombardment and such, but the majority of fleet unit are versatile multi-role ships. Energy screens are the primary passive defence, through som hull armour is also employed especially on the heavier units. Mobility is generally average-to-good. Fighter operations doctrine is to base them on specialised carriers, which rely primarily on supporting ships for their defence. Royal Marine Corps Royal Naval Brigade